With time comes Understanding
by Enchanted Silly
Summary: Mer seconds after winning the war, two soles turn up in a world and time so different from there own, will they ever return home? HP/SS, mpreg.
1. disclaimer and thanks

With Time Comes Understanding

Author: Abbyagapao

Warnings: this story will be slash and mpreg, if you don't like please don't read. HP/SS. Time travel, powerful Harry

Summery:Mer seconds after winning the war, two soles turn up in a world and time so different from there own, will they ever return home? HP/SS, mpreg.

Disclaimer: I don not own harry potter or any of its characters, I'm only borrowing them. nor do i make any money off these stories, after i finish them im still going to be a broke college student. This disclaimer will be for the entire story.

AN: i have redone this story but haven't changed it much, just corrected spelling and grammar and added it all together, I'm so sorry for the long wait, if i ever again take longer than a week to update the new chapter please feel free to harass me by e-mail abbyagapao aol. com,

truth be told i just forgot i had started writing this until yaoilover6969 reviewed and told me he/she liked it. so thank you yaoilover6969, im sure every one else thanks you too. because i know I'm an amazing writer and every one just cant get enough of me... LOL

yaoilover6969thanksDarkAngelFromMercury ""Elfin69i was going to write the reaction but it gave me writers block so I went around it 2cats  
Im thinking about harry being taught by all of them but im not sure yetDebsTheSlytherinSnapefanyour my fav, author... -WhitethanksShorens""lulucats144""


	2. Chapter 1,2&3

Chapter 1:

Every thing hurt, his head hurt, his eyes, his hands his feet, his stomach, even his hair hurt. Thinking back the young man tried to remember why; everything was blurry until it hit him. The battle, Voldemort had attached Hogwarts, they won. He was standing in front of him as he said the incantation that took his sole, him, Hermione and Ron had spent the past year looking for the spell. He remembered Voldemort and then something went wrong. He was putting the destroyed sole into a stone that would have held it forever, right when Snape's spell hit his. What happened after that, he couldn't remember.

He finally got up the nerve to look around, as he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a room with 8 other people that he didn't recognize, harry sat up to look around.

They were all chained up and looked like none of them had had a decent meal in a long time. Opening his mouth he tried to speak but nothing came out. _They must have put silencing charms on us_ Harry thought. He concentrated on gathering his magic but realized that he was drained. _Hermione did worn me that the spell would take a lot out of me. _Usually he never found himself drained, when he turned 16 he came into his magical maturity and found out the power the dark lord knows not. At first he had a hard time controlling himself so prf. Dumbledore had to put a small block on his core, but they soon found out that that wouldn't work. His core works differently than others, instead of getting magic from the center of his core, his body gathers magic from the outside, taking it from the wild magic that was every where. When they attempted to put a block on his core all they succeeded in doing was knocking everyone out that was there for an hour. Needless to say they never tried that again.

They did find out however, why his core reacted that way was because he was an elemental. And that for him to be magically stable he had to spend at least 1 hour out side a day in some kind of element. Whether it was just sitting on the grass or swimming in a lake. Harry didn't mind that much, and after a while it became addicting; now he has to spend at least 2 hours out side for him to feel comfortable. He doesn't lose control anymore but he does become agitated when he doesn't get his outside time.

Searching for some magic around him he realizes that there wasn't any, _odd_ he thought, _must be in some controlled prison._ He knows that there where spells around Azkaban and other secure places to insure that the prisoners can't use magic. Or he could just be totally drained that he didn't have the magical strength to search for any magic. This had never happened to him before.

Suddenly the door banged open, in the cell doorway was a mean looking fat man that reminded him a lot of his uncle, he started yelling in what harry presumed French. The other prisoners (that's what he assumed he was at this point) got up and walked over to the man and started to form a line. The man picked out several young men before pointing at him. He chained the picked group together including harry and dragged them out the door that lead into a clearing outside where a tall man stood looking as if he were the definition of wealth. He looked dangerous to harry, and he probably was but without his magic harry could only stand there and try not to get noticed.

The tall dark man walked past each of them inspecting them one by one, before coming to a halt in front of harry, the man was looking at him with curiosity before he spoke. "Lever cette" he said pointing to a medium sized barrel

Not understanding harry just stood there, the fat man that put him in chains yelled "lever que maintenant" and pulls on the chains that were around his wrists casing him to fall to the ground. Getting back up Harry walked over to the barrel, as the guard was making some gesture with his hands as it he were lifting something. Harry finally understood, they wanted him to pick it up. Not wanting to create waves he gripped the barrel as tight as he could and lifted, it wasn't that heavy, but with the chains around his wrists he found it rather hard to grasp the thing. After a few seconds he had to put it down again.

The two men were talking again, harry still couldn't understand what they where saying then the regal looking man passed the fat one a sac of coins and walked back over to harry. _I think I've just be bought!_ He thought to himself

With a satisfied grin on his face the fat man came and undid the chains that where now starting to make his wrists bleed.

"Qu'il me suive" the tall man said as he started walking to a wagon that was being pulled by two horses. When he realized that harry wasn't following he turned around and repeated "qu'il me suive" and gestured harry to go to him.

Understanding harry walked up to the older man. Once they got to the wagon the taller man pointed at to barrels then pointed at the wagon, understanding cursed through him as he realized what had just happened, _I was just bought as a slave!_

Not wanting to create waves until he could fight back, harry did as he was told and then settled in the back of the wagon. The dark man pulled out his want and murmured a spell, suddenly harry could feel the silencing charm that had been placed upon him being lifted_. Finally _he thought.

"Comment t'appelles-tu" the man asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't speak French." Harry replied finally able to tell the man that he had no idea what he was saying.

"I figured as much, it least you aren't incapable mentally like that dealer said, what is your name?" the man said in perfect English, which made harry believe that it was probably hid first language.

"It's Harry" he replied.

"well herald, I hardly ever buy at the market but I was in desperate need of a hired hand and it just made since that I would find one there, I trust that you won't run off in the middle of the night, we will be making our way to England where I am to meet up with some friends of mine, then you may leave or stick around to help out there. The choice is yours; however I would like for you to understand that until the time comes when I release you, you are my servant and will do as I say."

"That is fine with me sir, may I have your name?" thinking that all he wanted to do was go home to England, he wasn't going to let a little hard work from stopping him.

"You will address me a sir or my lord at all times but for references my name is Salazar Slytherin"

Only one thought when through his head _"shit!"_

_AN: All French and other language is done with a translator if you see any mistake please tell me. The only language I speak is bad English._

* * *

Chapter 2

Not to far away from where harry was discovering just how far from home he really was an older black haired man was just waking.

"Uhg, am I dead yet?" he mumbled

"Not just yet my good man, but you came pretty close, if you hadn't appeared in front of me you just might have died." A voice said to his right. Not recognizing it his body started and he tried to sit up to look around wildly.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you, but you just might if you keep moving like that. Calm down." The man said. Once he calmed down enough he was able to get a good look at his 'rescuer'. The man looked about 25 with light brown hair that looked like it had some red highlights that were natural, the man might have been tall but he was sitting down so he wasn't sure.

"It's nice to see that you have woken up, you've been out for quite some time now. Do you have a name I can call you by? I've been having a hard time thinking of you as just 'the man'" the brown haired man asked him.

"Severus "Snape said in his usual demeanor, not sure on whether or not he should have told this mystery man his true name or not.

"My name is Lord Godric Gryffindor, my friends call me Ric. It's nice to finally put a name to your face Severus where do you hail from?"

Stunned it took Severus a few moments before his brain started to work again and his mask of indifference slid back into place, "London" he replied shortly. "Just for a reference, how long I have been unconscious, what would be today's date?"

"Date? You mean the season, well you weren't out for that long, it is still early spring, the moon began anew a few days ago." Gryffindor told him

Severus just grunted at that news remembering that the Gregorian calendar wasn't invented until the 1500's these people are still probably going off of the Julian calendar and the movements of the constellations. _Just great._ "Do you know how far we are from Scotland?" he asked

"Not far, it depends on where it is you were headed in Scotland, I was just on my way to where my grandfather is at, he is getting quite old and I have decided to visit him. I wouldn't mind the company if you were to join me."

"That is suitable. Thank you." He said with slight strain, not used to being nice but not wanting to start a confrontation, _he might take me to Hogwarts, than maybe I could figure out just what the hell happened._

"Very well I can transfigure a horse for you, so that wont be a problem, do you have any money?" Ric asked

"I have enough" Severus answered, knowing that he always carried his entire fortune in his pocket in a never ending bag just incase his cover was blown and he had to make a quick escape out of the country.

"Good, I don't think you will need it, but just incase. If you don't mind me asking, what class are you? I'm guessing you are a wizard from your arrival."

"Yes I'm a wizard, and I am a master of my profession, potions." Severus said

"Excellent, my cousin is a master in this field perhaps you and he could think together, but for now we should pack up and head out, I want to arrive at the castle before he does, he always claims that I am late!"

With that the two packed up camp and climbed up on there horses (Severus' horse had been transfigures out of a large bolder) and made there way to what Snape thought was an unknown location

* * *

After 2 days of riding harry and Slytherin came to the English Channel. "We are going to have to cross here"

"How?" harry asked looking at the horses and then the large body of water.

"Magic of course, but since you aren't a wizard I will have to do this myself." Slytherin had assumed that since he was found at a slave auction that he was a muggle and harry thought that he would be safer if he just didn't correct him since his magic levels were still really low and the only way he was even moving was that he was taking from the magical rich environment that they where traveling through. At first he thought that his core was broken, because the way that Dumbledore had explained his core was that it could never run out, that he would always be able to gather from the elements around him. But he supposed that since nobody had ever gone back in time like he had nobody new what it would do to your core.

Slytherin took the covering off of the wagon and folded it up, then shrunk the wheels so that the bottom of the wagon was sitting on the ground, from then he had harry lead the horses to stand on top of the wagon bed and then had harry stand there with the holding there rains. Since the horses didn't startle when the wagon wheels slowly returned to there original size harry figured that they had gone through this procedure before. When the wheels were back to there original size Slytherin turned them into what looked like rafts and then levitated it to the water, only when the 'boat' was steady did he get on.

"That is so much easier with help, the horses will stay there when the wheel return to there original size but they always feel the need to jump off when I levitate the wagon to the water." Slytherin told harry.

"Why don't you just levitate the wagon with you on it holding the horses?"

"The spell won't let you; you need to be in contact with the ground to levitate something. The spell just won't allow you to levitate your self, and the ones that do take to much magic to try on such a long journey."

The trip across wasn't as bad as harry thought it would be, and not long after they had started they were finished. The 'boat pulled along side the shore as Slytherin told harry to allow the horses to jump off and to keep there rains tight, and they stood there and waited for Slytherin to finish putting the wagon back together before they headed off again.

About three days into the journey Gryffindor announced that they were finally in Scotland and almost to there destination and that they would arrive in about 4 more days. All that Snape could think of was it was about time, and hadn't these people invented port keys yet.

Finally they arrived at a large castle and it took Snape a good thirty seconds before he realized that he was looking at Hogwarts. It looked so different, it still had its large towers but half of them were missing, if he didn't know any better he would say that this was a regular muggle palace instead of a wizard's castle.

As they road up to the front two servants came out to great them. Both him and Gryffindor both got off there horses.

"Lord Gryffindor, welcome back sir, we will take your things from here."

"Thank you, do you know if my cousin has arrived yet?" Gryffindor asked the servant.

"Yes my lord, he arrived this morning." The servant replied as he led there horses to the stables.

"Damn, I was hoping to beat him this time. He is going to be insufferable. Come on lets get inside so that we can eat dinner, tomorrow you can figure out what it is that you are going to want to do."

Earlier that morning

"This is where we will be staying, let the castle servants take care of the horses and the wagon, let's go in and have breakfast." Slytherin said as the came upon an old castle. Getting off the wagon harry did as he was told. Once they got into the house, they went into what looked to be like Hogwarts great hall, that was when harry realized this must be Hogwarts before it was turned into a school, the ceiling didn't have its enchantments on it though and was a lot smaller. In the middle of this room was a long dinning table, at the head of this table sat an old man with long white hair and beard, looking like Dumbledore's, harry would have said it was Dumbledore but he wore no glasses and his eyes weren't periwinkle blue but a nice aqua color.

"Salazar, so nice for you to have come, how are you, my grandson?" the old man said

"I am very well grandfather, is my cousin here yet?" Slytherin asked as he headed towards the table. Harry walked behind him, not wanting to be noticed.

"No, not yet. You are a tad bit early. Would you care to join me for breakfast?"

"Please it's been a long ride." he replied before looking at harry. "Harold, you may get something in the kitchens, one of the servants outside should be able to show you where it is." He told him.

As harry turned to leave the old man stopped him, "there's no need for that Salazar, he can just join us, there's plenty of food here. Come lad you can sit by me." The old man said pointing to his right. Harry started over to him and sat down.

"You know I didn't mean anything by it, grandfather. I only thought that he would feel more comfortable in the kitchens, he is a servant after all." Slytherin said as he moved towards them and sat on his grandfathers left side.

"I know, but sometimes to break habits you have to create new ones. You said he was a servant Salazar, where did you get him?" the grandfather asked.

"At a slave market, just on the border of France and Belgium. My assistant died and I need someone to help me with the horses, and since I was near there I bought one for the price that it would have cost me to pay for help. I thought that he would have appreciated his freedom, for that is what his payment is going to be." Slytherin told his grandfather.

"I thought all slaves that the French sold to wizards were non magical people?" the Grandfather asked.

"They are."

"Then tell me how it is that you have bought a magical being?" when this was said harry tried to shrink in is chair and escape the looks from both of the adults in the room.

"I didn't know that he was a wizard, why didn't you tell me? Did you know that you where magical?" Slytherin asked forgetting about the food in front of him.

"Um,…" harry shuddered not sure on what he should say.

"Let's start with how you got in the hands of the slavers. Alright child and will take it from there. Were you sold to them?" the grandfather asked him gently

"No, I don't know how I arrived there." Harry told them.

"Well what where you remember doing last," Slytherin asked

"I was in the middle of a battle, when someone's spell crossed mine, and then I blacked out. The next thing that I remember is waking up in a holding cell with 10 other people." He told them thinking it was better to tell them the truth then trying to remember his lies later on.

"Well if the people that had you knew you were a wizard you would have had proper care, did they not find your wand?"

"I must have dropped it when I fell unconscious, and I wasn't there for long about ten minutes after I woke up, you arrived and bought me."

"That still doesn't explain why you never told me you were a wizard." Slytherin said as he finally felt he could start eating.

"You assumed I wasn't magical and my core was drained to the point where I wouldn't have been able to defend myself if you had attacked me. I didn't want to head out into the unknown with out having to." He told them

"Good thinking, I'm glad that you have enough since to see past the now. So now that you know that we won't hurt you how about you tell us some things about yourself. Are you educated, can you read and write?" the grandfather asked.

"Yes, and I'm okay with a wand also."

"That's good, then you will be able to help my grandson's with there task. If you do not have more pressing places to be."

"What is the task?"

"I apprenticed my grandsons and two others which they finished 2 years ago, then I sent them out into the world to learn before they must come back to me to serve others in a way of there choice. Now my other grandson should arrive before night fall, and the girls are already here, they are just on the other side of the castle getting ready for tonight. I don't know how you will be helpful, but you might be. In exchange for you help, you could be tutored until you wish to leave."

"That would be great, sir. I would love to study under them."

"No need for sir, my name is Myrddin Emrys but you can call me Merlin or Grandfather, which ever you choose is alright with me. Well now that we have finished breakfast I believe its time for you and Salazar to go to your rooms and relax and clean up before this evening. Tomorrow we will test your skill Harold, to see who you will learn under. Good day." Merlin's said as he got up and left the great hall.

"Come boy, let's go to our rooms, and then we can relax." Slytherin told him.

After resting in his rooms Harry decided to take a bath. His rooms which he explored before resting was more like a small apartment with out a kitchen. He had a bedroom, a sitting room and a bathroom. The bathroom contained what looked like a prefect's bathtub getting in the water felt great to Harry, the heat relaxing his tired muscles. While he sat there he was able to think for the first time about the situation that he was in.

He was back in time in the founder's era, however impossible that sounded, he was now currently at Hogwarts where he is staying with the four founders, who haven't founded Hogwarts yet, and Merlin, who insists I call him grandfather.

_You would think after years of the impossible happening around me that I would get used to this._

Plus he had finally defeated Voldemort. That was big, he supposed he could have been whisked away before defeating him and leaving every one else in danger. And the last thing that crossed his mind was _how do I get home? Do I want to go home, what is there left for me._ While he was thinking this over time raced by and Slytherin was at the door of the bathroom telling him it was time to get ready for dinner.

When they entered the great hall there where two women there standing besides Merlin.

"Ah, here you are, Harold I would like you to meet the two women that I told you about. This is Helga Hufflepuff." Merlin said as he gestured towards a curvy woman with curly blond hair. "And this is Rowena Ravenclaw." Gesturing towards the other woman. Harry thought that she looked nothing like what he thought she would. Harry always imagined her to look like the biggest nerd, but she looked like the exact opposite. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes, she was beautiful. If Harry hadn't figured out he was gay last year he would have found her extremely attractive. "Rowena, Helga, this is Harold he will be staying with us a while and helping out.

"Nice to meat you." Helga said smiling at him in a friendly way.

"It's nice to finally see you in person Harry Potter." Rowena replied in a fashion similar to that of prof. Troliway. Harry gave her a disbelieving look, and inched away from her.

Rowena started to laugh. "I'm sorry Harry I couldn't help myself, I started having dreams of you and another some time ago, learning that you where going to come here, when I saw the seer in your time I just had to see what your reaction would be. My apologies."

"You have been having dreams of me?" when she nodded Harry continued. "So does that mean that you know…?"

"That you come from the future, yes I do. They didn't though, I hadn't told them yet, mainly because I just arrived here yesterday, from my two year study." While Rowena said this the others in the groups eyes widened, not expecting there new guest to be from any where but the current time era.

"So do you know how this happened and why? Do you know how I get back?" harry asked in a quick breath.

"No I do not know how you got here, nor do I know how to get you back. As for why you are here I do not know the reason for that either, I do know however that you were supposed to come here along with another, in fact he should be arriving any second." Rowena told them, at that moment the doors slammed open and in walked two men, one of the men looked about 25 with light red and brown hair, dressed in nice cloths and a sword strapped to his side. The second was the man that stalked the dungeons at night.

"You! You're the one I get stuck here with." Harry yelled at him. Snape stopped and looked at the young man that had shouted.

* * *

Chapter 3

It has been a week, one week since Hogwarts hosted a battle on its front lawn, one week since the world was freed from its constant fear, one week since his two favorite people disappeared. He had sent search parties but no one could find them, he didn't know if they were alive or dead.

The old man sighed as he turned away from what used to be the battlefield, today they were holding a memorial service for all those that had perished during the final battle. When he received the names of all those that had perished during that last fight for freedom, he was so happy, not many of there side had perished.

At first he feared having to tell Harry that some if not all of his friends were killed, but none of them were. They lost no children during the fight, all the casualties where from the aurors and the death eaters. But they new what it was that they were fighting for, and had the choice of fighting, the children did not.

He was so happy, until he saw Harry's name on the missing list, along with Severus'.

--

"I can't believe there making us share a room, 'it will help you get along' my ass!" Harry yelled for the 4th time since they arrived back at their rooms.

"Potter desist in you childish quibbling, I am tiring of the sound of your voice. Better yet why don't you just go tell Merlin what you think of his room arrangements. I'm sure if you tell him what you've been yelling at me he will give you a different room. Preferably one with no windows and a locked door." Snape snarled, l trying to get away from potter and his childish whining by heading into his separate room the castle had added to potters and slamming his door in an attempt to show that he was irritated.

"Would you like me to wake you up in the morning; we have to be in the great hall at dawn." Harry yelled through the door knowing full well that he was irritating his professor and knew that said professor could do nothing about it on orders of Merlin and the founders of the school that he worked at.

"I am perfectly capable of waking up at the appropriate time Potter now leave me alone and go to bed." he yelled through the door. Looking it just to make sure that potter didn't come in come morning.

* * *

Waking up the next morning Harry was excited, it wasn't every day that you had your skill tested by Merlin himself and then were to be tutored by the most brilliant minds ever. As he walked to the bathroom he noticed Snape's door was still shut. Shrugging he remembered that Snape didn't want him to wake him up so he just continued his way to the bathroom. As he opened the door he realized that Snape was not still asleep because there in the middle of the bathroom was a very awake, very naked, very wet Snape with a towel.

They stared at each other for about 2 seconds until Snape finally came out of what ever trance he was in and walked swiftly to the door where Harry was standing pushed him out the door and slammed it. About five minutes later Snape reappeared through the door looked at Harry and said. "Now you may go in." getting the hint that they were just going to ignore what had happened Harry took his turn in the bathroom making sure he locked the door so that Snape wouldn't be able to take revenge if he felt the need to.

Finally ready both of the men made there way to the great hall. When they arrived the four founders and Merlin where already there. They all sat down at the large dinning table and had breakfast, during which they discussed what they knew and what the founders planned on doing for the public to finish there apprenticeships.

"Now that we have finished eating why don't I take young Harold with me to test his skills, Salazar why don't you take Severus with you and discus some of your newest potions that you are trying to develop." Merlin said to Slytherin. Nodding Slytherin stood and motioned for Snape to follow hem out to where Harry assumed were the dungeons.

"Come Harold, lets do your test outside, I could use some fresh air." Merlin said as he stood and walked out of the great hall and through Hogwarts large doors that lead to outside.

"Mr. Emrys, I don't have a wand how am I going to be able to test." Harry asked Merlin

"I told you to call me Grandfather, Harold but if that is too uncomfortable, just call me Merlin. Though you do pose a very good question, I suppose we will have to make you one. Now what was your original wand made out of?" He told Harry as they walked down the path to the lake.

"Um, it was holly and phoenix feather 11 inches, it took all day for me to find the right wand, I thought I was beginning t think that I wasn't really a wizard and they just contacted me by mistake." Harry told Merlin as the found a large bolder by the lake and sat down.

"Unusual, I haven't herd of that type of combination before, it must not come in to style until your time,"

"no Mr. Olivander said that the combination was quite unusual, but I then the only reason that the wand pick me was it was the brother wand of the man that I was prophesized with and marked his equal,"

"well lets do a couple of test to see what kind wood likes you best, if what you say is true and that is the reason that that wand picked you, you could end up with a want different than the one you had before." Here he summoned different logs of wood about 6 foot long and 6 inches in diameters and laid them out on the ground next to the bolder they were sitting on.

"Now I want you to close your eyes and run your hand down each peace of wood and tell me the one you like. Don't stop after the first one because it is not uncommon for the handle to be a different type of wood then the actual wand." Merlin said gesturing towards the different tree logs and other tree parts.

The first log he came to he felt nothing, the same with the second and third, the fourth peace of wood that he ran his hand over felt the smooth bark and felt the pull, going on like Merlin told him to, he went on to the next peace of wood. This one felt rough a hard but he also felt a pull. Thinking that that was going to be enough Harry was about to open hi eyes but he felt another pull coming further down, this one was much stronger that the others running his hand over the bark he thought it felt more like rubber than a tree.

Feeling nothing else Harry opens his eyes and looks at the wood that he has chosen. The first one had smooth white bark. "That tree is called Banyan tree, I picked it up on my travels when I was younger. I found it on a small volcanic island in the middle of the ocean. The second wood you picked is oak." Merlin said pointing to the dark brown piece. "And the last piece of wood that you picked is Dragon's blood, well that's what the muggles named it and we thought that it was appropriate. It was thought to be extinct until it was found some where in Asia, they named it after blood because the sap runs ruby red." He explains pointing at the last log of wood which was white with large brown spots that looked like eyes on a potato. "Not many have three separate woods and the only ones that do have a staff instead of a wand. Let's check your power levels and see which one you should be using. Close your eyes and sit still." Merlin ended

As he closed his eyes and waited for Merlin to do what ever it was that allowed him to check his magic levels, he felt the old man hands on his temples. After about 5 minutes of waiting Merlin pulled away. "Do you have power over an element?" he asked

"Yes sir, my teachers tried to teach me but it's not a very common occurrence in my time." Harry replied.

"Of course they only tried and didn't succeed; if you have power over any element you should definitely be using a staff instead of a wand. Now do you know what element you have control over?"

"Well so far earth, air, and water, I can do a little of fire but not much." Merlin looked stunted for a moment before nodding

"Yes your core did look impressive. Well since you can control earth we will use your skills to make your staff. Now what I want you to do is sit there on the ground cross your legs and close your eyes. Have you ever meditated?"

"Yes, my headmaster taught me how last year, he said it was to control my temper." Harry said as he sat down in front of the tree logs in the position that Dumbledore taught him.

"Alright, now I want you to empty all thoughts from your mind and only think about the wood. Focus on the wood and let your magic form what it wants to be the shape of its channel."

Sitting there it was a few minutes until his magic reacted, Harry felt it twist and turn about him picking up the wood logs and stretching and twisting the wood to its satisfaction. After a while Harry felt his magic settle and stop. He opened his eyes and looked at what his magic had created. The staff was long, but not overly so and probably reached to the top of his head. There was the center peace which was straight but red, with the other two twisting around it tightly but to where you could still see the center. All coming to the top of the staff where the created a three pronged handle where it looked like a stone would rest.

"Wow. Why is the middle one red?" he asked as he gently picked up his new staff.

"The wood in the middle is the dragons blood wood. Its sap is red, I suppose that when you magic stretched and pulled at the wood it squeezed its sap out and the wood turned red. You did a lovely job child, now I believe we should see what you can do with it." Merlin said smiling as he pulled out a wand like item from his robes the only difference was that this one had a jewel at the top. With a twist the wand lengthened into a beautiful staff. "Its is an honor to be able to work a staff but they are really to big to carry around comfortably when you're my age, unless I'm using it as a walking stick." He chuckled. "Come we will start with earth and work out from there and end with charms and transfigurations. To see where you are at and to see what you have to learn."

AN: I'm going to stop here for now I should update soon. sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes i tried to fix them but im not to great at it. please review and tellme how you like the story.


End file.
